


Love, Minho

by HiroDraws



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on Love Simon, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroDraws/pseuds/HiroDraws
Summary: Life is like a ferris wheel. One moment you're at the top of the world, the next you're at rock bottom.





	Love, Minho

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my attempt of writing a love, simon AU. 
> 
> I’ve seen the movie several times and it really impacted me. It’s such a beautiful movie with a beautiful story. It reaches out to so many people and helps so many LGBTQ people come out and lean more about themselves. It shows the hardships of coming out and shows how it impacts the lives of people around you. It’s a story of love and heartbreak, friendship and family. 
> 
> There’s so much I want to say about this fic but Im not sure what to put into words. I feel at sometimes, this fic goes a little too fast and some details are left out. I hope the story flows no matter that and It is enjoyable for you to read. If any of you are going through something like this, please talk to someone. 
> 
> It will be one of the hardest things you think you can do but it’s worth it. Don’t feel pressured to come out and only do it if you’re in a safe situation. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for this fic: 
> 
> Homophobia- slight  
> Mentions of panic attacks.

“Back to this hellhole..” Minho kicks a stone across the carpark as he walks up to the school. There’s a group of girls sat on a bench beside each other texting. Minho rolls his eyes and heads up the steps.

As soon as he passes through the shitty double doors at the entrance, he’s swamped by sweaty teenage bodies. Most of them, are too busy looking down at the phones in their hands to watch where they’re going. He’s shoved around several times before he can even start walking to his class.

He’s been in school for approximately 3 mins and 21 seconds and he already wants to leave.

He makes it to his first class, just. Its English, one of the only class’ he shares with his best friend and another member of the dance group- Hyunjin. Hyunjin gives him a small smile as he enters the classroom and takes a seat behind him.

Only three hours until lunch. He can make it.

 

The bell rings for lunch and everyone gathered their books and practically runs out of the classroom.

The table at lunch if overflowing with people. His group of friends is kinda small and sit squished at the end of the row. Theres 9 of them, 4 on each side with Woojin, their kind hearted eldest perched on the end on a crappy chair stolen from the round tables to the far back of the lunchroom.

There's the cute senior Chan sat a few seats down from Minho. His hair’s a different colour this week, it’s a dark brown with blonde highlights. It suits him Minho thinks.

The group talk about normal high school stuff, complain about the head taking people's phones away if he catches them walking ‘round with them out. Felix -a blondie with freckles dusted over his face whines- saying that he was only texting his mom back at home in Sydney, when his precious mobile was ripped from his grasp by a tall bald man in a suit.

The bell rings again, signaling time for class. Minho's still got an extra two hours after school for dance practice. He sighs and drags his bag to class.

 

It's half 5 and finally time for Minho to leave. He climbs in the car his mom bought him for his birthday last year and drives home. When he gets home, there's the scent of fresh cooking that drifts through the house and up his nose. He gets to the kitchen to see his younger sister with a tray of warm food.

His sister spent an entire month watching reruns of a cooking show. Since then all she wants to do is become a chef and make strange food.

He grabs a pastry off the tray and gets a slap on the back of the hand with the plastic spatula. He grins and apologies, never letting go of the food and heads up to his room. His laptop is waiting for him as he gets in the room and he opens it, sliding into his desk chair with his english textbook and a pen.

He’s about half an hour into studying when his phone rings. Jisungs picture pops up on the screen and he slides the accept button.

“I’m only like, 20 mins into this english homework and I’m already ready to swallow a letter of bleach.”

Jisung giggles over the phone. “I’m guessing you’ve not seen the post.”

Minho glances over at the screen, his pen wiggles between his fingers. “Post?”

“The post about the closeted gay kid at school. It's all over the schools blog.”

Miho sits up and grabs his phone. His stomach turns with nerves. He opens a new tab on his computer and goes to the school blog. There it is , the first thing on the blog.

“Life is like being on a rollercoaster.One minute you’re on top of the world, and next you're at rock bottom.I have a secret... Nobody knows I’m gay  
-Roo’

There's an email attached to the end of the message; roo97@gmail.com

“Uh I gotta go man, my sisters made us dinner. I guess I’ll go be her guinea pig tonight.” He hopes Jisung doesn’t see through his lie. His hand shakes slightly as he holds the phone up.

Jisung laughs “Your sisters food isn't bad. Bye..” The phone goes black and falls to the bed. Minho lets out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding and sits up, pulling the laptop onto his lap. The cursor of his mouse hovers over the email.

He hesitates but clicks the link.

Nos to think of an email.

‘youknow@gmail.com’

 

Minho lays back on the bed and tugs at his hair in frustration. This was a bad idea, what if the guy doesn’t wanna talk or this is a scam. What if the person he talks to oust him. He’s not ready for that.

But what if the other guy is just as scared as he is. He sits up again and sets up an email, ready to send.  
  
  


**To: roo97@gmail.com**   
**From: youknow@gmail.com**

**Subject: Secret.**

 

**Dear Roo.**

**I have a secret nobody knows. I have a normal life. Normal friends and normal family.**   
**My secret is, I’m just like you.**

**Regards, youknow**

 

Send.

 

 

The next day comes and the email is still on Minho's mind. There's still no reply and Minho’s getting worried that it was a fake, a scam to trick him into outing himself. He walks down the hall to his next class with his phone in his hand, constantly refreshing the page.

“You know the rules on phones Minho.”

Great. Minho goes to refresh the page once more but his phone is pulled out of his hand and into the pocket of the head teacher. He goes to reach it once more but the teacher moves back and taps his hand slightly.

“You can get it back at the end of the day.”

“But I have dance after school..”

“Well, you can get it after that. “ He takes the phone out of his pocket and waves it around in the air as he walks away from Minho down the corridor.

 

Dance is busier than normal. Somehow, almost his entire group of friends have decided to linger by the mirrors watching them practice. Changbin, Woojin and Chan are missing. They’re part of the basketball team which also has practice the same night as dance so they’re a few friends down. Seungmin, Hyunjins best friend, is scrolling through the music picking a song for their warm up.

“What time is it?” Minho lifts the face.

“About five minutes since the last time you asked.” Seungmin puts the phone down and leans back against the wall. “What's up with you.”

“Nothing..” Minho waves his hand at Seungmin and goes back to stand with Hyunjin and Felix as they run through their routine again. At the end of the dance, they’re all exhaust and slide down the cool glass on the mirrors. Minho catches one foot on the other and trips, catching himself on the wall beside Jisung.

“Graceful.” Jisung smiles up at him. He locks his phone and drops it onto his lap. Jisung spent the majority of training on his phone. Maybe Jisung is Roo.

Minho’s eyes flicker over Jisungs face. Rounded face, wide eyes. Plump lips. Cute.. Minho shakes his head, Jisung is his friend he’d know if Jisung was hiding something this big. Minho pushes himself off the wall and walks over, grabbing a bottle of water and towel from his bag. He checks the time.

5:34. Home time.

He grabs the rest of his things and heads to the door. Felix calls out to him before he can leave.

“Chan’s having a party tomorrow. His parents are out of town for the weekend. You should come.” Felix zips his hoodie up and slings his bag over his shoulder.

“Sure. Why not.” Minho pulls the door open and wanders down to the head’s office. He knocks lightly on the door.

“Come in.” The head stands as he opens the door. “I guess you've come for your phone.” He pulls the draw open to the side of him and pulls out Minho’s phone and places it on the desk. “If you need to talk to someone, im here for you.”

Oh god this is not a conversation Minho wants to have. “No, it's okay. All’s good.” He reaches out for his phone but its pulled away from him.”

“Me and you, we’re the same y’know.”

“I doubt that.” Minho laughs to himself.

“No no, we are Minho. You remember my saying. Open doors, open ears.” He hands Minho his phone and awkwardly pats ihs on the shoulder.

“Alright.. Thanks..” Minho shuffles out the door and practically runs to his car. He slams the door shut behind him and collapses on his chair.

‘1 new email.”

His hands are shaking as he unlocks his phone.

 

**To: youknow@gmail.com**   
**From: roo97@gmail.com**

**RE Subject: Secret**

**Hey youknow. Is your secret the same as mine? Have you told anyone else?**

**Regards, Roo.**

 

 

 

**To: roo97@gmail.com**   
**From: youknow@gmail.com**

**RE Subject: Secret**

**No Roo. I have not told anyone. You are the only one who knows.**

  
Yours, youknow  
  
  


Minho locks his phone and drives home. He says hi to his parents who are sat in front of the tv watching some reality tv show. His sister is in her room playing some music he can hear quietly through the crack under the door. He knocks twice, a little hello and goes into his own room, shutting the door and opening his laptop.

 

It’s the night of the party. Minho, Felix and Hyunjin all decided to dress up as the male powerpuffs. Jeongin had made a bet saying they wouldn’t do it, now the youngest is $20 short. They all gather at Seungmins house for some food before heading to the party. When they arrive at Chan’s house Minho’s instantly pulled inside by a grinning and slightly tipsy? Chan. Nearly everyone in their group of friends is underage so they opt for some of the bottled fizzy drinks in the mini fridge under the table.

Hyunjin and Felix start ‘busting out some moves’ as they like to call it by the pool and drag Jeongin to join them. Jisung and SEungmin stand at Minhos side, a cup full of what looks like coke in their hands.

“Hey Minho, come play beer pong with us.!” Chan stands down at the ping-pong table below the balcony and waves up at him with one of the paddles.

“Cant, driving!”

Chan laughs. “Dude you like like 2 streets away and we’re playing with cola” He grins, his dimples are kinda cute.

“Fine.” Minho drags Jisung with him who grabs Woojin from the stairs as they make their way to Chan. Once the table is set up with cups full of dark fizzy liquid the game begins.

“Wait..” Chan digs around in his pocket and pulls out a pink hair clip. He reaches up and clips Minho’s fringe out of his eyes. “Now you can see what you’re doing.”

“T-thanks..” He hopes his face isn't as red as he think and turns away to start.

 

Turns out, Woojin is terrible at beer / cola pong and misses almost every shot he takes. Chan wanders off, dragged away by some members of the basketball team. Minho see’s Changbin, off to the side talking to Felix , grinning at something the blonde says.

From all the fizzy drinks, Minho's starting to feel a little sick so he wanders round the house finding his friends to say he’s off. Once person left, Chan. He heads upstairs looking for him. The door at the end of the hallway is slightly open and some light creeps out. He nudges it open with his foot.

“Oh shit, sorry.”

There's a girl, long brown hair trailing down her back, perched on Chans lap. Her hands are around his neck and his resting on her waist. The top of his shirt is unbuttoned and his hair’s a mess. Minho walked in on something he probably shouldn't have.

“I was looking for the bathroom.. Continue.” He shuffles backwards shutting the door as he runs down the stairs. He see’s Hyunjin out of the corner of his eye but ignores him, shooting a quick goodbye as he climbs into his car and drives home.

 

He’s sat in his parked car outside his house 20 minutes after he arrived home. His hands are shaking from where he's gripping the wheel. He doesn't understand why he’s so worked up. Maybe deep down, he had hoped that Chan had been the roo behind the emails.

The passenger door of the car opens and Felix climbs in. He brushes his hair out of his face and turns to face Minho. “Sup.” Minho nods at him. He’s only known Felix for a year and a bit. He had moved from Australia to Seoul to start a better school.

“How come you left the party?”

Felix shrugs “Saw you leave, looked like something was bothering you..”

Minho pauses before speaking, he relaxes his grip on the wheel and drops his hands to his lap. “I’m gay”

“Alright..” Felix shuffles in the chair.

“You’re not surprised?”

“Do you want me to be?”

Minho shrugs. “I dont know.”

Felix reaches over and pats him on the knee “Thanks for telling me.”

 

 

They sit in the car a little longer, not talking just.. Sitting there. It’s nice for someone else to know now. It feels like a weights been lifted off his chest, having to keep this big secret from everyone. Felix excuses himself around half 11, saying something about a curfew. He walks down the street and into his own home leaving Minho alone.

Minho pulls out his phone, he knows someone he can talk to about this. Roo. He opens his email and starts typing.

 

**To: roo97@gmail.com**   
**From: youknow@gmail.com**

**Subject: Halloween**

**Hey Roo,**

**Is it just me who hates halloween? Honestly, the best thing about it is the halloween oreos we get. I guess the idea of dressing up one time of the year is so strange for me seen as I’m in a costume every other day, but you already know all about that huh..**

**From, youknow.**

 

The time it takes Minho to sneak back into his house, his parents are asleep on the couch, and upstairs he’s received a new email.

 

**To: youknow@gmail.com**   
**From: roo97@gmail.com**

**RE Subject: Halloween**

**Yes, I guess I do know all about that haha. You’ve been gone all night, were you out?**

**From, Roo.**

 

 

**To: roo97@gmail.com**   
**From: youknow@gmail.com**

**RE Subject: Halloween**

**Yeah, I was out at a friends house for a party. It was going so well, and then something happened and I had to leave.. Anyway I don’t wanna burden you with my problems. How was your night?**

**From, youknow.**

Minho’s tired so climbs into bed after getting changed and brushing the after taste of sweet food and coke out of his mouth. He pulls his laptop onto his lap and snuggles back into the pillows propped up at the end of his bed. He closes his eyes waiting for a reply and heard the faint ping of a new message justy as he drifts off to sleep.

 

He checks his email in the morning and apologizes to Roo for falling asleep on him. The email back and forth at breakfast and before school. There's no cell service within the school, no matter how many times Minho refreshes his email nothing new pops up.

He’s getting impatient so heads to the library to use their computers. One logged in he checks his email.

‘1 new email’

At last, Minho sighs and pulls the keyboard closer to him.

 

**To: roo97@gmail.com**   
**From: youknow@gmail.com**

**Subject: The thing**

**Hey Roo,**

**I came out to my friend last night. It was really weird, I was expecting him to know or at least have his suspicions but he didn’t.. I guess that's good I guess..**

**Do any of your friends know about the thing**

**Love, youknow.**

Shit. Love.. Too late to change it now..

 

 

**To: youknow@gmail.com**   
**From: roo97@gmail.com**

**RE Subject: The thing**

**Wow. That is good new I guess. I’m proud of you for telling someone, I wish I was that brave. No one in my life knows about me. No one but you.**

**Yours, Roo.**

The bell rings and Minho closes the computer, grabs his stuff and heads to class.

In the rush to not be late for class, Minho didn’t close his emails properly. So the next person that opens it up, can see ever message he’s sent. Park Jaehyun, a guy from the year above and one of the members of the dance team so happens to open them. He squints and scrolls through the email.

 

 

Jaehyun corners Minho a week later, he bumps his shoulder with him as they are entering the dance practice room.

“Hey Minho.”

Minho looks up at him. “What do you want Jaehyun..”

“So I read your emails..” Jaehyun drops his bag on the floor beside the door and takes of his hoodie.

“My emails?” Minho does the same and starts stretching.

“Its okay tho, my cousins gay too.”

Minho stands up and walks over to Jaehyun, backing him up against the wall. “ I have no idea what youre talking about.” He’s angry but hes trying to hide it. He doesnt wanna let Jaehyun know the truth.

Jaehyun puts his arms up in defense. “I won't tell anyone dude, if you can do me a favor tho..?”

“A favor? What If i don't?”

“Well. then I guess I’ll have to share your emails huh.”

“I- You're blackmailing me. Fine, what do you want?”

Jaehyun rests his finger on his chin with his arms crossed like his thinking of something. “Mina, you’re friends with her right?”

“I guess.”

“I want to go on a date with her, get her to like me.”

Minho’s had enough of this bullshit and grabs his bags, he’s going to skip practice today. “I’m sure she’s more into the non-blackmailing type.” He opens the door and steps out, he hears jaehyun call after him.

“Think about it yeah!”

 

This is a friggin disaster and he can’t even tell Roo about it. This is about protecting himself but it’s also about protecting Roo. He’s also dragged into this mess that Minho’s caused.

“Damn it!” He punches the steering wheel of his car and anger and revels in the pain that shoots up his hand.

The weeks that follow the talk with Jaehyun are messy. He spends 70% of his time trying to set Mina up with Jaehyun. He and Mina go out to food places and Jaehyun comes along, Minho feels like the third wheel and it’s starting to drive him insane.

His conversations with Roo are a constant happy moment in his life and he looks forwards to the end of the day where he can go home and email Roo all night. Mina hasn’t caught onto his attempt to set her up with Jaehyun and Minho’s kinda thankful for that.

 

**To: roo97@gmail.com**   
**From: youknow@gmail.com**

**Subject: Identity**

**Hey Roo,**   
**There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now. I’d like us to know who we really are. It can be a secret between the two of us.**

**To: youknow@gmail.com**   
**From: roo97@gmail.com**

**RE Subject: Identity**

**Hey, Im sorry. I dont think im ready for you to know who I am yet. I’m sorry youknow.**   
**I’ll give you a small clue if that helps.**

**My username is a nickname I got from some friends I had before I moved here.**   
**Love, Roo**

A nickname from before he moved? He’s not from Korea.. Who does that sound like. Felix… Felix is from australia.. Roo= Kangaroo..  
Oh shit, has felix been behind all these emails all along. The one person he came out too, happened to be Roo..

Miho shakes his head. No, he can’t be .. He would have said something..

 

 

It's the end of the season for the sports teams and there's one final game of the season tonight. It's cold so everyone dresses up warmly and they all meet up by the courts beforehand to get warm coffee and food.

Seungmin and Jeongin wave them over in the stands once they’ve got their drinks and they shuffle down the row to sit beside them. Changbin, Woojin and Chan stand with the rest of the players in their sport gear and wave when they see them looking.

Someone taps Minho on the shoulder and he turns found to face them. Jaehyun grins down at him and leans over to whisper.

“I’m gonna ask Mina to be my girlfriend tonight.”

“Alright.. Good for you..” Minho goes to turn away, unsure why Jaehyun needed to tell him this.

“Do you think she will say yes?”

“Uh, sure man.. She likes you..”

Jaehyun grins and sits back, rubbing his hands to warm them up. Minho turns around shaking his head. Jisung gives him a funny look from his side but Minho ignores it and focus on the pitch as the game’s about to start.

 

Everyone cheers as the home team scores the final, winning basket. The coach goes to the centre of the pitch with a microphone to say a thank you to everyone who came. He’s interrupted by Jaehyun, whos run down off the stands and onto the pitch. He grabs the mic and starts talking.

“Mina, I know we haven't known each other for that long but my heart's a little fuller now I’ve met you. There's something I’ve wanted to ask you for a while.” Jaehyun's walked to stand directly in front of the stand, Mina is stood up too at the front by the railings.

“Will you be my girlfriend.”

Everyone starts cheering and laughing amounts themselves. From where he’s sat, Minho can see how awkward Mina must feel. She holds her hands in front of her skirt and plays with the rings on her fingers.

“Uh, Sorry Jaehyun.. I don't like you like that.. Maybe we can still be friends..” She smiles slightly and backs up going to sit with her friends blushing painfully.

 

“Oh.. okay..” Jaehyun drops the mic and runs off the pitch, everyone laughs at him as he does.

God this is awkward, Minho buries his head in his hand.

 

There's a pre-game party he’s invited to by Changbin, whos got an arm wrapped around Felix shoulders. He politely declines and drives home. His phone rings once he’s settled in his room, its Jisung and he slides the screen open.

“Have you seen the post? I’m sorry Minho someone leaked your emails…”

“What?” Minho sits up. Gos he feels sick, his stomach dropped and his head hurts. He flips the tops of his laptop open and checks the schools blog. Jisung was telling the truth, there's screenshots off all his emails to Roo.

“I gotta go.” His hands shake as he picks up his phone.

“Minho wa-”

Minho cuts him off and shuts his phone. He sits back in his chair and runs his hands over his face. His heart is beating so fast it threatens to fall out of his chest. His breathing is getting erratic and he’s borderline hyperventilating. His phone pings with a new email.

With shaky hands he slides it open.

 

**To: youknow@gmail.com**   
**From: roo97@gmail.com**

**Subject: Goodbye.**

**Hey Minho,**

**I saw the emails.. I’m sorry man, i know this is a bad time but I don't think we should email anymore.. I’m sorry.. Goodbye.**

No no no nononono. Minho goes to reply but the email is gone, erased, deleted. Roo’s gone. Minho throws his phone onto his bed and collapsed beside it. Tears well up in his eyes and his whole body shakes as he curls up on himself. Roo’s gone. The one guy he could talk to about anything gone.

The one guy he could trust, the one guy he fell in love with is gone. His stomach turns and he feels like he’s going to throw up. He coughs it away and his breath gets stuck in his throat. He bangs his fists on his matres in anger and sobs into the sheets. He feels like he's underwater, everything is muffled and he struggles to breathe.

Fuck.

 

He spends the rest of the week in his room, tells his mom he’s too sick to go to school. Truth is, he doesnt wanna face everyone. He doesnt wanna face Roo. He knows they go the same school, Roo's mentioned his teachers accidently a few times. He hates knowing that Roo knows his identity and he still has no idea who he is.

 

The overwhelming feeling of being sick is still there, only faint now but still present. He’s pale and getting thinner no appetite to eat. He’s cut off all contact with his friends. They’ve stopped calling and leaving texts after the third day of being ignored.  

By the friday, his mom’s had enough. He opens his curtains and pulls back his sheets as he’s still layed in bed. He rolls over with a groan.

“Your sister told me what happened… I’m sorry Minho..” His mom rubs his calf. “You are still you Minho.. You're still the same kid that spends hours dancing around the living room in your bathrobe.. You get to be more you, than you've been in a long time.” His mom leans up the bed and presses a kiss to his head. “You deserve everything you want.”

That's all it takes for Minho to break down into tears. He rolls over into his mom’s arms who holds him tightly as he cries into her shirt.

“Go show the world yourself..” She rubs his back until he stops crying and presses one last kiss to the top of his head before slipping out the room.

 

Minho calms himself, wipes his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his jumper and crawls over to his laptop.

 

Dear School.

As some of you most know, my emails were leaked a week ago by an unknown source. I am here to confirm that yes, everything in those emails were true. I’m gay. I’m sick and tired of having to hide myself from the world, put on a costume like its freaking halloween all year ‘round.

This message, its for someone. You know who you are.

There's a carnival at the winter festival on Saturday. For what it's worth, i'll be there 6:30 by the ferris wheel.. I hope to see you there.

Love, Minho.

 

He clicks post and holy shit what has he done. He calms himself once more, telling himself that it’s what needed to be done and he shouldn't be afraid of who he is anymore. He calls all his friends and tells them to meet him at the park down the street in an hour.

There's a pair of freshly ironed jeans on the floor by his bed that he changes into after showering. He combs his hair into a presentable style and slips on a comfy t-shirt and jacket before heading out. Everyone's already there as he reaches the park. They look over but dont smile.

He sits on the bench beside them, they all look at him waiting for him to speak first.

“First of all. I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. You were all there for me when I needed someone and I didn’t come to you.”

Jisung speaks up first and pulls him into a hug. “Its okay.. We forgive you.”

Soon the hug turns into a full on group hug. Chan ruffles his hair and his eyes linger on him a little longer than they should.

 

To say Minho’s nervous would be an understatement. He’s been stood in front of his mirror for almost an hour now, his laptops open with ‘How to dress gay’ in his search bar. He shakes his head, the clock on his wall reads 5pm so Minho chooses a clean, striped t-shirt, zippy hoodie and his jeans and heads out.

Almost all his friends are waiting for him when he gets there. Changbin, Woojin and Chan are missing, probably with the rest of the basketball team floating around the carnival. Felix hands him a hot-dog and grins at him.

“I’m proud of you.”

Minho’s still unsure of who Roo is, maybe it is Felix. He’ll find out later he guesses. He trades all the money in his pocket -which is around $15 for enough tickets to last the night. The ferris wheel is slap bang in the middle of the festival and he hands the pile of tickets to the vendor when he gets close enough. The seat bar is raised and he climbs in.

His friends cheer at him as the wheel starts to rotate up. His watch reads half 6 and there's still no sign of Roo. He’s beginning to lose hope and slums in the seat. The ride stops at the bottom.

“Sorry man, tickets out.” He raises the bar and Minho signs, getting ready to get out.

“Wait!” He looks up and see’s Jaehyun running over. “It’s me.. Im Roo.”

Minho glares at him. “No youre not.”

Jaehyun's shoulders sag. “Yeah I’m not.. “He digs around in his pocket and hands the vendor a $5 note. “This should give him a few more spins right?” The vendor nods and pulls the bar down again and goes to start the ride.

There's footsteps running up the metal ramp of the ride and Minho looks up. Chan stands there, panting lightly. He looks at the empty seat and back up to the vendor whos stood watching him, bored expression plastered on his face with a hand on his hip.

“Uh, I’m actually waiting for someone..” Minho shuffles uncomfortably.

“I know..” Chan grins, dimples on display and climbs in beside him. The bar goes down and the ride starts up again.

 

“Oh my god, its Chan-hyung..” Jeongin gasps and elbows Hyunjin in the side.

The ride stops at the top, giving them a beautiful view of the carnival lit up with the colour full lights of the stands and rides around the area. They haven't spoken the whole way up but its not awkward.

“Are you disappointed it's me?” Chan tilts his head slightly and turns to look at Minho.

Minho smirks and shakes his head. “Nah.”

Chan grins back and leans forwards. Minho leans the rest of the way and kisses him gently. Everyone on the ground cheers and it makes them smile so they pull away. Minho can feel his face heating up with a blush and Chan giggles before leaning forwards again to kiss him. Minho cups Chan's face and kisses him back.

Everything seems right. Chan laughs against his mouth and pulls away. Minho smiles and rests his head on Chans shoulder and they link their fingers together.

“You know.. Minho.” Chan shakes his head and his hair tickles Minho's face gently. “How did I not figure that out.”

Minho laughs. “Roo thoo. I didn't know you were from Australia.” Chan tilts his head to look down at Minho whos already looking up at him.

“How did you know I was australian.”

“I thought you were Felix.. Roo, Kangaroo.. Felix is from Australia.”

“Oh. Did you want it to be Felix?”

Minho shakes his head. “I wanted it to be you” Chan squeezes his hand gently as the ride goes down. The climb out and their friends engulf them in a bone crushing hug.

 

After the festival things change. Minho picks Chan up on the way to school in his car. He’s greeted with a goodmorning kiss and complaints from Jisung and Hyunjin in the back. Jaehyun leaves him alone, they get a few dirty looks from some of the seniors as they walk around school. They probably read his emails and heard about what happened at the festival but they don’t let it bother them.

Chan’s told his parents he’s gay and he’s happier now. There’s no secret weighing him down. He thanks Minho between kisses, saying that he was the one who gave him the courage to come out.

Minho’s parents are smitten with Chan. He’s the perfect boyfriend and gentlemen, always offering to help with dinner or with the dishes even though they’ve only met him a few hours earlier.

It was hard at the beginning. It was strange. Being able to act like himself, to let everyone know who he is without hiding behind a mask. He thought things would be different between his friends and his family but everything's the same. He’s glad for that.

For the first time in a long time, he can exhale now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading. I wanted to post this as part of the str(g)ay kids fic, but I think it was too important so I made it as a stand alone fic.


End file.
